


Why are you whispering?

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: “What are they doing?” Echizen asked, sounding disgusted.





	Why are you whispering?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for mnlychee on tumblr

“Don’t,” Tezuka whispered, grabbing Echizen’s arm before he could walk into the clubroom.

“Why are you whispering?” Echizen whispered back.

“Oishi~” A voice, one that clearly belonged to Kikumaru -the only man who could somehow vocalise a heart emoji-, floated out. 

“What are they doing?” Echizen asked, sounding disgusted.

“Kissing I believe.”

“Why are you spying on them?”

“I’m not. I want to get changed.”

“So do I. What should we do?”

Tezuka thought for a moment. Waiting for the Golden Pair to finish what they were doing could take forever and they couldn’t just stand here and listen. Neither did Tezuka want to burst in on them, that would be mortifying for all involved. 

“Play a match with me?” Echizen suggested. “They’ll get bored eventually.”

Something inside Tezuka told him that if he were alone with Echizen in the clubroom he could never get bored, but he squashed it down for now. Right now, there was tennis to be played.


End file.
